pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Schnell
Max "Sebastian" Schnell is the race car from Germany in Cars 2. He doesn't do that well in the races. Grem and Acer make his fuel go bad during the 1st race, which takes place in Tokyo, Japan. Bio Max Schnell started as a humble production sedan from Stuttgart, Germany. An avid amateur racer, Max would practice alone in the back roads of the dense Black Forest - a trek that eventually caught the eye of a racing team owner. Soon, Max was on a professional circuit, bearing the #4, and as his horsepower increased, he converted himself to carbom fiber, dropping his weight and getting into prime racing shape. He's won more races at Motorheimring than any other World Torque Champion League car in history. A naturally brilliant engineer, he used logic and analytics to refine his build, and plans to approach the World Grand Prix in the same perfectly calculated manner. ''Cars 2 ]] In the movie, he was first seen at the party in Tokyo, Japan. He then appears in all 3 races. He appears to be well on dirt, because he caught up to 3rd place at the race in Tokyo, Japan. In that race, he was then the 3rd car to be blown up by the lemon's camera. In Porto Corsa, Italy, when that big crash happened, he tried to break, but didn't stop in time, and crashed into Miguel Camino. Then Raoul ÇaRoule and Rip Clutchgoneski crashed into him. However, he was able to get fixed and race in London, England. He then appears at the race in Radiator Springs. Specifications *Top Speed: 160 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 3.8 seconds *Engine Type: 4.0-liter V-8 3.0-liter V-6 *Horsepower: 470 Sebastian Schnell In the German version of the movie, he is renamed Sebastian Schnell, and replaces Jeff Gorvette in the scene where Lightning McQueen meets him and Lewis Hamilton at the party in Tokyo, Japan.Ein schillerndes CARaufgebot (in German)CARS 2 - Filmclip Sebastian Schnell But Jeff Gorvette still appears in the races. This is part of a localization of ''Cars 2 in six countries. Trivia *"Schnell" is a German word meaning "Fast". Max Schnell's name could be translated as "Maximum Speed". *Max Schnell has on his hood the inscrption "WTCL", which represents the name of his racing league, the World Torque Champion League. It is an allusion to the WTCC, the World Touring Car Championship. However, Max's design apparents him to the DTM (Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters), another type of touring car racing. *Max's pit stop crew chief is an Audi TT named Otto Bonn. *On Max's tires reads "TRU-TREAD - Traction A Temperature A - P215/65R15 89H", a recurring inscription on the tires of many characters of Cars 2. *Max Schnell's body was reused for Vitaly Petrov, Frosty, Memo Rojas Jr., Flash, Sebastian Schnell and Long Ge Although silent in the original verison of Cars 2, Max speaks in Cars 2: The Video Game. *Max Schnell takes strong design influences from the Mercedes-Benz AMG C-Class DTM Racer as well as the BMW M3 GTR. Some say he even resembled a Toyota Corolla, although being from Stuttgart Germany, it is more likely that he would be a Mercedes-Benz, rather than a Toyota model. Gallery 155px-Max schnell vg.jpg|Max in Cars 2: The Video Game Mm11.jpg|''Cars 2'' Mm12.jpg|''Cars 2'' Mm13.jpg|''Cars 2'' Mm14.jpg|''Cars 2'' Mm15.jpg|''Cars 2'' Mm16.jpg Mm17.jpg Mm19.jpg Mm18.jpg Mm20.jpg Mm21.jpg Mm22.jpg Mm23.jpg mm10.jpg Mm2.jpg Mm3.jpg Mm4.jpg Mm5.jpg Mm6.jpg Mm7.jpg Mm8.jpg Mm9.jpg mm1.jpg max1g.jpg|''Deleted Scene'' max2.jpg|''Cars 2'' max3.jpg|''Cars 2'' max4.jpg|''Cars 2'' maxstory.jpg|''Rally to the Finish'' maxstoryy.jpg|''Rally to the Finish'' References Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:World Grand Prix Racecars Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Replacements of Jeff Gorvette Category:Male Characters Category:Racers Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning